Mixed Blood
by KaliHestia
Summary: My X-men:Evo and HP crossover. Rogue left and is living in London. Death Eaters, potions and wizards Oh my! The only RogueSnape fic. EVER! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is mah own concept that combines my dire loves. One being Harry Potter, A'h got to see it in Japan!, and the other being X-men: Evolution. Thinking bout both of these shows for quite a while and A'h came to the perfect story to mix the two. A'h hope y'all agree and review.  
**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'Two A.M. knows all my secrets and dreams' Rogue thought as she sat with her back to the brick wall. The wall was one of four that lead to her hated haven of employment, the Magic Garter. She was a waitress and occasional dancer. This smoky, dark bar was the newest home for the vampire-like mutant. She had few of them these days. Too much happened, too many emotions that Rogue didn't want anymore. So she left for London, with some financial help from a certain Seraphim like mutant. She hadn't talked to him since. Which was good.  
  
London was the city on the island of Britannia that was unlike any before it. The large city with cars, buses, boats, bikes and the Underground hummed with an electrical energy. However the people hummed with their own agenda driven energy. Rogue appreciated the decadence, black wit and tawdry glamour that she and the city shared. It was better here than in either New York in which her love was unnoticed or in New Orleans where she came near to pickling her insides in the two-week stint. Damn if that wasn't good Whisky. Every Londoner had a place to be, not to mention bad teeth. London was a big city of normalcy, double deckers and every kind of person, place and drug one could imagine. Not to mention the part of London that most people didn't know about.  
Rogue stumbled into The Leaky Cauldron one day to get away from the rain one day. Since that day she was a small part of the Wizarding world of London. Finding work for a young girl who was tactically impaired was not as hard as she had expected to be. The Magic Garter won simply since one of the rules was: "Look but no touchy-touchy." She made enough money to keep her small flat and occasionally some pot. Life was surviving.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Smoke ascended into the air around her, the cherry on her cigarette burned like some iridescent jewel. The sky was the most depressing slate gray anyone could imagine. It seemed bent on outlining the building tops of Knockturn Alley. The buildings rose stark and scary black into the gray abyss. Rogue hated it. Gray was the worst color imaginable. It was not black nor was it white. It was indecisive and that was just horrible. 'Ya can't be indecisive in lafe. Ya are black or white; ya can't stay in the middle. It's a sign of weakness. Or bad fashion.' She thought as stood. Her four-inch heels were murder. The tights were a shimmery white and hid her newest tattoo; now numbering five. The short shorts were deep gray and a black halter-top met at a wide black belt. There were white wrist cuffs on her hands, which were shrouded in her trademark gloves. Her hair was loose and a bit disheveled. However Rogue had some sort of dark appeal to the wizards that frequented the bar.  
  
"Oi Rogue, come on in. Yer break is over." The other blond waitress called.  
  
Rogue flicked her orange glow out into the dank blackness of the alley.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXX**  
  
"Alright Gentlemen, this is last call so pick yer poison." She stated as she held her drink tray under one arm and the order pad in her gloved hands. The blond man at the head of the table gave a vulpine smile and nodded at her attendance.  
  
"I believe my dear that your question should be addressed to the homely man at the end of the table. However we shall take seven more shot of 'Midnight Moonglow'. He now leaned forward and placed two Galleons on the table. "And if you hurry there shall be extra in your tip." Rogue looked at the two Galleons and told the blond wizard to shove it, inside her head of course. She smiled her saccharine smile and left.  
  
The homely man watched her go with interest in her left ankle.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'Well no night is complete without a bar fight.' Rogue thought glumly as she leaned on the long wooden bar. The two bouncers were taking away an unhappy and still jinxing wizard. His blond 'friend' followed saying something about Galleons being owed. Rogue sighed and groped for a cigarette. She felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned to see the "homely man" looking with jaded interest at the loud drunk.   
  
"I believe that your tip is about to be gone if Lucius dose not receive his drinks soon." He said in a mild way. He wasn't homely Rogue decided. His nose was rather noticeable and his hair in need of some shampoo but the rest was nice from her vantagepoint. She smirked.  
  
"Oh Gawd now A'h won't be able to eat tomorra!" she said, "Please watch yer head sir." And with that she placed her hands on the bar and swung her legs around. She landed on the other side of the bar and looked down. The bartender was flat on his back with green foam coming out of his mouth. She looked slightly disgusted and then shrugged. Seven shot glasses were on the tray and the two liquors were added. She bent down to retrieve the bartender's wand. She tapped each glass and said, "Evenstar".   
  
"You will only be needing six of those, I am regrettably leaving this establishment." The dark man said in a quiet tone. Rogue looked at him as he placed some money on the counter. She picked up the shot and said,  
  
"Cheers." And drained it in one well-practiced gulp.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXX**  
  
::BEEP:: ::BEEP:: ::BEEP:: the alarm clock sounded and Rogue cursed.  
  
She had left the alarm on and was not in the mood to wake up. With one throw it smacked the wall and went silent.   
  
'Gawd Damnit, now A'h am awake.' She thought as she rolled off of her mattress. She didn't have a bed, it was more of a futon mattress. Her room glowed purple. There was a deep violet sari hanging over her small bedroom window. She groaned at the world and shuffled to the bathroom.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'That was so sweet that A'h am getting cavities.' Rogue thought as she entered Flourish and Blotts. There was a couple outside that was having their picture taken. The red head boy lifted the brunette into his arms and she squealed. Rogue wanted to vomit. She moved to the door that led to the basement. She was looking for a better book on wandless magic. Since she didn't own a wand it was the only type of magic she could do. Wicca was looked on as oddly in the Wizarding world as in the Muggle. She sighed and unconsciously touched her small pentagram.   
  
Finally after finding a book she found suitable she turned to leave. Her foot kicked a small leather bound book on the ground. She retrieved it and noticed that the same dark man from yesterday was reading a distance away from her. His left hand was groping for something but his eyes were glued to his tome. Feeling good-natured Rogue walked over,  
  
"Here, is this yours?" she asked and held out the small book. He looked up and his dark eyes registered recognition. He held out his own large hand and took it back. Then turned again to his reading. Rogue raised one manicured eyebrow, "Yer welcome. And by the way mah tip did not leave. However the tipper is sporting one hell ov'a shiner." He now looked up at her as if she had turned Day-Glo Orange and was beeping. It was an incredulous look to say the least.  
  
"You struck Lucius Malfoy?" his voice was again soft but there was a bit of wonder in the words. Rogue thought for a moment that he was about to smile.  
  
"A'h will strike anyone who puts their hands where they don't belong and mah ass is one of them." She stated and shifted her weight on her booted feet. Her new tattoo was still sore. She got it before she left the states; the Brotherhood took her out for a farewell drink and ended up in a tattoo parlor. She got a skull with a snake winding out of its mouth in black on her ankle. Toad got Wanda's name and blue energy on his biceps. Wanda got a Pentagram on her shoulder. Pietro wined that he didn't like needles and he and Lance went home to fuck. 'Maybe that's why A'h left, A'h was the only one in the house who wasn't getting any. As if A'h ever will.' She mused to herself.  
  
"Well it's been swell but the swellings gone down. Bye." Rogue said and crossed the basement to the stairs and ascended to the main floor. A shabby man then descended the stairs after her. He crossed over to the dark man.  
  
"Well Serverus, do you have the information that you need." Lupin said as he hefted a few large books to his other arm. Snape's eyes now left the stairs and focused on the man.  
  
"Yes I do believe that I do." He said briskly and rose. The two left with swishing robes. Snape was in thought, 'when did that generation become so screwed up.' He had visibly seen a tattoo on her shoulder and numerous piercings. The dark makeup and two-toned hair was probably supposed to be cool now. However it was the Dark Mark on her ankle that caused a slight ripple in his emotions. 'Could she be a spy?'  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"When we were young our future was so bright, the old neighborhood was so alive. And every kid on the whole damn street was going to make it big in every beat. Now the neighborhood is cracked and torn, the kids are grown up but their lives are worn" Rogue sang in an addled way as she walked home. There was a party that she was invited to. The British are a beautiful people, not physically but in every other area. "How can one little street swallow so many lives?" she belted out and turned on her heel with a puff on the Camel Light. "A'h know that yer there, so ya can just come out now." She called into the shadows. Two cloaked figures emerged.  
  
Rogue had to focus for a few minutes until she could see them clearly. "Hey, y'all were at the table with the rich bastard last night." She stated and stumbled towards the rubbish bins to steady herself. Alcohol and pot were not her best idea today.  
  
"You obviously don't understand the repercussions for your actions little girl." The taller of the two told Rogue. He held his wand at the ready. The shorter one was the watch out. Rogue knew she couldn't fight them if they had that stupid little piece of wood. Maybe she could get one close enough... yeah be a smartass.  
  
"Well maybe y'all aught to give meh a spankin'." She said and laughed at the proposition of receiving a spanking for hitting someone. 'Next,' she thought 'A'h will get my lunchbox and Irene will take me to the school bus.' The shorter wizard now stepped forward,  
  
"She's one kinky little bitch now isn't she?" he asked the second one and raised his own wand. Rogue distinctly herd how carefully he said "kinky little bitch" and sighed. 'Why do people only have thoughts of fornication on their minds? Could it really take someone soo much effort to go an hour with out the topic of sex or sexual things? GODDESS'  
  
Rogue's musings were interrupted by a blast of energy that made her cry out. Everything burned and stung. A fist of pain was squeezing at Rogue's lungs and chest. Dropping to her knees she tried to gain her surroundings again. Her head hurt and she felt really drained. 'Kinda like when A'h let Apocalypse out.' She thought wearily. Rogue wanted to sit up but the taller one grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. She managed to nonchalantly to pull her sleeve back from her left arm. The glove would have to remain, she knew she couldn't get that off if she tried in her present stated of 'euphoria'. Her captor turned to his companion who had suddenly stood up straight and wouldn't move. Rogue took her one chance and launched her poisonous forearm at the wizard's neck.   
  
With the combinations of drugs, pain and new memories, powers and energy Rogue stood for a second and fell.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'What type of stupid, oblivious American woman just goes and hits Lucius Malfoy. Then decides to go party.' Snape thought as he stood in the shadows of an alley. It was parallel from the girl's building. The building was about three stories and not of the newest condition. After observing her appearance, attitude and dwellings briefly as he did; Snape came to the conclusion that, "I greatly fear for the future if it is full of children like this girl and Potter."  
  
'There, it's Avery and Crabbe. Just whom I assumed Lucius would send to beat up a girl. Not only do the have no shame or conscious they are...' Snape's train of thought as a curse hit the girl. She fell to her knees but didn't scream. Snape gave a small nod of approval. Never scream when a Cruciatus is preformed upon you; it gives the attacker satisfaction. Snape forced back a few memories. 'Right then, time that ingrates who attack weak women comprehend their own thickness.'  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Snape said as Crabbe went rigid. Pecurely enough so did Avery. However Avery was not the target. Did the girl do something to bring him down. Snape quickly crossed the street and looked at the uncouncious girl. Grumbeling to himslef he hefted her up and took her into the building.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
**  
"I hope you don't feel to dreadfully clever in the fact that you live in flat 2B." Snape said slowly as he opened the door to the flat. The keys were in her purse. The first smells that greeted him were of insence. As soon as he stepped into the room he felt a sharp pain and nearly dropped the girl. He reached for his wand as he looked down. 'I stepped on a hex sign. Why and how can this girl do a hex sign?' he thought as he neutralized it. In fact, Snape noiticed, the room was full of Rune protection. This annoyed and oddly pleased Snape. This girl could take care of her self as long as she had her runes. 'Wonderful, she could be the perfect match for Black. She is one of the frolicy pretend witches and he is barely a wizard.' He thought with some malice.   
  
With that Serverus Snape deposited the girl on her futon. He crossed the room and removed the fire rune from a chair and sat. 'It shall be a long night.' He sighed.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wo0t!!!!   
  
I hope that this fic is halfway decent. At least some reviews and such. Please comment on how you think the personalities are going. I really want to do Snape justice. I totally love him and his complex personality. Thanks to everyone who will review. I am going to begin the sequel to Feathers soon. Witch's honor.  
  
STAY FROSTY  
  
THE GOTH WITCH**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for waiting everyone. A'h was out of town for a while visiting the family. If it's any consolation, my southern accents are now perfect. However my British might be a bit off. Also A'h am really afraid A'h am going to mess up Snape. PLEASE REVIEW!!! A'h really am a self-conscious writer.  
** Rogue07**- thanks for the honesty. However think about the number of people who do pot versus those who don't. Sides she shall be kicking the habit soon. As for the witch; can't tell ya yet. It would ruin the surprise.  
**Rockerbaby150**- please read above and thanks for the mad props. This chapter is for you.  
**MCLBLUE and Nominal**- thanks for the review  
**Vegakitty**- Hey homes, it ain't no thang. Ya hit up this bit when ya feel like it. Snape and Rogue are tizite mo-fo's! You an me may have some bizznas later biznach.  
** PLEASE NOTE THAT THE GOTH WITCH HAS A PROBLEM WITH WORDS THAT END WITH THE SUFFIX OF -IZZLE.**  
**ArtemisBlack**- a simple thank you is best.  
**Wo0t  
** OH, A'h forgot to tell y'all this: this story takes place at the end of the Goblet of Fire (June-ish) and goes through the Order of the Phoenix!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'If you could do it all over again; would yo?' a detached Brooklyn slur asked Rogue. She was sitting in the Brotherhood house. However Salvador Dali must have painted it. The angles were juxtaposed, the windows were made of chicken bones and broken glass, the door seemed to be animal skin. Toad was talking to her from the ceiling. He was green and spotted. Loud dance music was pumping from the kitchen. The kitchen had grown in size and now sported a disco ball. Pietro looked as queer as anything in a Freddie Mercury unitard and feather boa. He was dancing with Lance who fell off the Village people reject truck. Rogue shook her head.  
Drops of sweat fell from her forehead and crashed into the tile floor. Tiny bombs exploding in a hydrogen bonded to oxygen explosion. Everyone turned to look. The sudden movement had disrupted the dream. It was gone and Rogue was stuck alone. So alone she was suffocating...  
'Shit, A'h can't breathe...' she thought before the dream world snapped.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'She's having some sort of nightmare. I doubt that the Cruciatus Curse could have lasted this long. Her vitals were fine when I brought her in, which was a few hours ago. Dumbledore had best be right about this girl.' Snape thought as he moved towards the girl. She had began to move in her sleep a short while ago. Snape felt some obligation to make sure that the girl Dumbledore felt would be beneficial remained alive. He rolled up the sleeves of his robe and bent down to take her pulse by her throat.  
The second before his pale fingers touched her paler skin she shot up out of bed. Her own hand outstretched. Her delicate fingers landed on the bridge of Snape's nose and both uttered curses as one fell unconscious and the other cried out in terror at her actions.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Rogue was having a rather unceremonious break down in her bathroom.  
"All these images in mah head. How can that man make it through the day with all the baggage he's got." She said as she sucked the last of her cigarette. The smoke twirled upwards to some exit. She could see images in the gray opaque expanse: A young boy being yelled at by his father, an angry teen with no way to express his angst, a feeling of acceptance and then horror of Lord Voldermort, the disgust that the next generation was much worse off than the one before, James Potter had passed down any and all undesirable traits to his son, The colors of Tonks's hair. Rogue felt as if she had lived his life. However as she spooned sugar into her coffee she realized that their lives were just similar. Except her's was full of betrayal and his was full of self-pity. "A'h bet he likes a little crack o' the whip." She laughed as she put another mug of coffee near her bed. He had been asleep for about an hour. Severus Snape's features softened when he was asleep.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'A large house must have been dropped on my head.' Snape decided as he struggled to set up. The odor of the girl's room filled his sinus and his ink colored eyes snapped open. There she was, sitting as if nothing had happened. She was wearing shorter gloves covered in a sheer green shirt. A corset was under the shirt; she wore a simple skirt. Her legs were covered in tights and her feet had an incasing of combat boots. 'And I neglected the warning sign of "Don't touch" for what reason.' Snape chided himself.  
"Hey, A'h made some coffee. Ya take it black raght?" her voice asked. It was husky but full of something. It could have been concern or it could have been fear. Severus spotted the white mug and drank down the black brew.  
"Did you simply guess correctly in assuming that I like my coffee black or are you simply a horrid hostess." Snape said icily as he stood and straightened his robes. Normally this tone would have made Longbottom wet himself and silenced even the ever talkative Granger; this girl however didn't seemed phased at all buy the insult or tone.  
"A person with similar clothing taste must like some of the same things as meh. As for the coffee, A'h knew that ya liked black. Ya also like the thought of being able to imprison Sirius Black, hitting your father upside the head and being done with this whole spy thang, am A'h close to home darlin'?" Rogue said and plastered her work smile on her face.  
Unfortunately her coffee was cold. So was the look of hatred she was getting from the Potions Master directly across from her.  
'Wonderful, I am going to have to perform a memory charm on this little wisp of a girl. She is obviously the wrong person, or Dumbledore wants me to modify this spy.' Snape thought as he made his face neutral.  
"Ya might want yer wand if ya want to put a memory charm on meh." She said as she pulled his wand from her boot. "A'h don't like doing this with many people, but if ya sit down and promise not to freak out, A'h will tell ya everything." Rogue drawled as she lit another cigarette. She put his wand at the other seat. Her legs were drawn up onto her seat, she looked small and delicate. Snape narrowed his eyes and weighed his options. With one movement he was seated and his wand was hidden but readily available.  
  
"A'h ain't a witch, not in the way that y'all mean anyway. A'h practice Wicca and all that stuff. A'h found this world by accident. Um... let meh think," Rogue said as she looked intently at her own blue coffee mug.  
"Maybe you should explain your connection to the Dark Lord and the fact that you are one of his spies. I could of course procure the truth from you since you are going to lie." Snape said and his eyes began to bore into Rogue. She couldn't help but shiver. Her lips firmed and she sprung in one violent and liquid movement. He reached for his wand but the movements stopped by then.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
She had her gloved hand on his wand hand. Her small-enshrouded hand covered the top half of his larger one. Rogue's other hand was bare and very close to Snape's neck. His other hand was wrapped around Rogue's forearm where the mesh cloth protected him from her powers.  
"Ya have to understand something and ya are going to understand it now. A'h don't know any Dark Lord or secret evil association. But A'h do know this. If A'h were to touch ya right now A'h would probably put ya into a coma. All of your memories, energy and powers would flow out of ya and into meh. So before ya go and try to paint meh as some kinda evil child, think about what A'h can do to ya, Snivillus" She stopped and pulled away. She would not tear up. Rogue desperately wanted to cry to someone, anyone about the unfairness of her powers. However Severus Snape had pissed her off. Not many people piss Rogue off and get away with their skin. 'Let him take it now. He knows and he is going to half to say whatever. Just let it go.' She told herself. Rogue was practically hyperventilating.  
  
Snape just stared at the young girl who seemingly spilled her soul out to him in one interesting threat and plea for help. His pale complexion had flushed at the childhood insult of 'Snivillus' but that could be overlooked. If all she was saying was true than she knew a lot more than schoolyard taunts; she knew a dangerous amount of information. The irony of the situation was too much for Severus to take. The Dark Lord was always looking for new and impressionable witches and wizards to join him. Here was a Muggle girl who had enough power to overthrow him if not anyone in the wizarding world. Snape sat down hard in the chair.  
"Are there others who share your powers?" he asked in an even tone. Rogue could not see his eyes; his curtain of hair had fallen forward. Her green eyes looked at his sharp profile. She was listened for a trap in those words. She was cautious and that is good.  
"Not mahne particularly, but there are a lot of people with powers. Humans are evolving. A'h think the term for us is Homo Sapien Superior. Spiffy huh?" she said bitterly and stood.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"Unfortunately A'h still have to go to work. Mama got to earn that smack as the saying goes." Rogue stated and then her shoulders dropped. "Sorry for using that name, A'h know that it really gets ya."  
"Yes well, I request that you don't go about dealing my memories out for entertainment." Snape said sternly. Rogue's eyes widened.  
"No, A'h would never do something like that. That would be mean and sides, A'h could just as easily sell them on the black market for money." She said and smirked.  
"Can you do your best to remain out of trouble for one weeks time?" Snape asked as he moved towards the door. Rouge put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows.  
"A'h am meh, so that is a rathar stupid question." She retorted as he turned and held out a small slip of paper. Rogue opened it to see the scripted words of: _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_. "What's this?"  
"If you are forced out of you..." Snape looked around for a moment with a look of contempt, "home. Then come here. There are a few people who would like to talk to you about your powers."  
"And A'h am to trust you why, Professor Snape?" Rouge said. Snape turned to respond.  
"Simply my dear Rogue, if I had not intervened I doubt that the gentlemen from last night would have ended up face down. Aside the point I believe that in one weeks time a potion that you would have great interest in can be finished. I shall come back to this residence to collect you if you wish to leave." And with that Snape turned down the hall and left Rogue in her flat.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'Damn Boy Scout bastards makin' meh keep mah nose clean for a week. Buncha bull if ya ask meh.' Rogue thought as she scribbled furiously in her journal. It was about nine-ish and she needed to head home soon. After all it was Friday and Friday was "double or nothing" night at the Magic Garter. The wizards get twice as drunk and dish out twice the tips. Rogue stopped writing and stretched. She had on ripped up jeans with tights under and Chucks. A tight black shirt was covered by a deep gray one. The shirt read: 'New Orleans Voodoo'. Remy "bought" it for her.  
  
Her green eyes adjusted to the dark as she left the lit area of the park. 'Go home, change, go to work.' She thought as she easily made her way home. Severus had made her a little paranoid at the thought of the big evil wizard boogeyman coming to get her. Tossing the finished butt of her cigarette into the gutter she groped into her pockets for her house keys. 'Bingo' she thought as she turned the doorknob to her flat.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

****

****

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A fiery explosion was the last thing that she was truly expecting. Especially emitting from her tiny home. The flames were not normal orange instead they glowed a sinister red. Red like tomatoes and a nail polish Kitty once spilled on her comforter. Rogue was thrown back to the wall on the other side of the hall. She lay slumped for an instant and then crawled to all fours.  
  
As soon as the fire had began to lick the ceiling the flames and smoke were gone. A pink vapor was hanging low to the ground inside her door. Rogue stood in the hall for a good five minutes before she could register what happened. 'Ok here's the million-dolla question: go in or not. Shit A'h don't know what to do. Think gal. What can A'h do so as A'h don't die ifin A'h go in there.' Rouge suddenly let her mind wander and it wandered right into a power she forgot she absorbed. Storm's powers were still there lodged deep in her mind's curves and wrinkles. "Wind" she whispered huskily. Sure enough a light breeze moved all the fog out of her apartment.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
The room was a wreck. The fire had intended to burn everything in her room. However a trunk and her bed had protection runes and were only mildly scorched. Vaguely Rogue mused if her pot had been incinerated. Grabbing her deep green comforter and headed over to the trunk. She stopped and dropped the thick cloth that survived the inferno. There on the floor of the flat was the freakiest thing that Rogue had seen for a while. Her tattoo was imbedded in floor. It was a shimery green. Rouge shook her head and bolted from the crumbled exoskeleton of her former home.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'Ok A'h remember that it was Grimmauld Place but what was the damned number.' Rogue thought as she stopped and looked at the seemingly same homes. This was odd; none of them looked particularly magical. Rogue sighed and sat down on her trunk. It contained some clothes and books. 'It's all A'h got now. What a fuckin' surprise.' She mused to herself and inhaled from her cigarette that she just lit. 'Wait a cotton pickin' minute. There's numba 10, 11 and then 13. Where the hell is Number 12 Grimmauld Place at?" she wondered.  
Then abruptly as if by magic another house was squeezed in-between 11 and 13. However the inhabitants noticed nothing. Rogue's cigarette fell from her opened black painted lips. "Well shit. A'h do believe that A'h found the place." She said and walked up to the door.  
  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Remus Lupin had no idea who to expect when he opened the front door of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. However the girl standing there could hardly be turned away in that attire. Her clothes were artfully ragged. Her shirt announced Voodoo, one of the more fickle aspects of magic. Her dark lips and eyes accented the pale color of her skin. The eyes were a sharp green. Her hair was the most interesting. It was a deep red purple. The front however was a contrast to white bangs. She carried a quilt of sorts and a trunk. She smelled of smoke and sweat. He could smell her girlsweat and deodorant under the musk of smoke.  
Rogue had enough gall to ring the bell but when the man answered she froze. This man was tall and thin. He looked a bit under fed and raggedy. 'His name is Remus.' A memory told her. The house behind him looked dark but inviting. A haunted house would give off the same vibe.  
"A'h am sorry, is Professor Snape here?" Rogue said once she regained her senses. The man now seemed to recover his. He blinked and then smiled apologetically.  
"Ah, I am dreadfully sorry but he is not." Remus said and then stopped. "Would you like to come in.," he asked kindly. The girl's eyes looked up and then darted down as in thought.  
"Please, unless A'h am goin' to be a problem or sumthin." She muttered. 'What the hell. Why am A'h so embarrassed all of a sudden.' Shaking her head she hefted her trunk inside and Remus shut the door.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
YEAH!!! It's over. Sorry if some of the interaction seemed awkward. Please help meh improve. Reviews are welcome as are anything else. See ya Darlins'!  
STAY FROSTY  
THE GOTH WITCH**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah the next chapter is up. But first...

**Blonde Squirrel:** your senses are keen grashopper. A'h have began to use the word nowish. Thanx  
** MCLBLUE**: thank you again for the review.  
**Kagome Rogue Shizoru**: Remy, is just a memory for now. Dun dun dunnn. I dunno but thanks.  
**Rockerbaby150:** Hey sweetie, hope this chapter is a bit more on character. Don't worry bout the hangover they all pass. Unless yer on day two of a three day hangover. Thanks for the review.  
  
Woot, and on to the story... please review for me.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'Well this is awkward.' Rogue thought as she sat in a parlor like area. Remus said that he was going to make some tea. Rouge was sitting on a deep wine colored sofa. She was however sitting on the edge with her posture very up right. He came back rather quickly with the tray of tea and assorted candies.  
"Now now, no need for the ramrod back. Relax and have some chocolate." He said and helped himself to some cookies. 'Tell him.' Her mind chided. 'It's ok and your and Snape's memories know it.' Rogue looked up at the slightly raggedy man. His hair was thin and a bit gray. He looked liked an overworked underpaid teacher she had in Mississippi.  
"Um, Mistah Lupin. A'h think that A'h need to tell ya why A'h am here." Rouge began and finished her tea. "Mah apartment was burned up. But it wasn't a normal fire. A'h mean the flames were red. A'h put the flames out but then on the floor there was this thing that was all glowin' an green." Rogue stopped and pursed her lips.  
"Was the glowing green thing in a certain shape or did it form some type of word?" Remus asked as he looked into Rogue's green eyes with his calm brown. Rogue shifted and placed her left leg on the couch and rolled up the cuff. The tights were an opaque gray so Remus could see the ink that was injected into her skin. He couldn't help but gasp a bit. Quickly Rogue put her leg down and got up.  
"Sorry, A'h didn't know that this thing causes y'all so much trouble. A'h will be leavin' now." She stated and moved to the door. Remus intercepted her before she could turn the knob.  
"No, it's quite alright. I just didn't expect someone this young to have a Dark Mark. I assume that is how you came to know Severus." Remus said and guided the young girl back to the couch.  
"Just so ya know darlin' yer speaking Greek to meh." Rouge stated and looked around for a cigarette. Remus leaned back and looked at this interesting person from over his wire-rimmed glasses.  
"You mean that you are not a witch and you don't know about the problems with the Dark Lord Voldermort?"  
"Bingo. Ya got a lighter?"  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
After an hour of question and answer Rouge's head swam with new knowledge and terminology. Remus was happy to explain and answer all of her questions and pose some of his own.  
"I believe that Sirius is awake and Snape should be here soon to discuss certain matters with the Order. You won't be bored to death here will you?" the werewolf asked the goth.  
"Nah, A'h have some books ta read. A'h am fine. However could ya ask Professor Snape if he could come see meh at some point? He said sumithin' bout a potion." She drawled as she opened a book from her trunk.  
Ten minutes after Remus went to the meeting Rogue slumped over and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"See Albus the problem would be housing a lovely looking cloud of gloom in my home for the next little bit of forever. I mean honestly Remus said that she has the Dark Mark on her bloody ankle. She could be a spy." Sirius stated his opinion on the topic of the mutant girl. Albus smiled slightly in his own way and placed his fingertips together.  
"I feel Sirius that it would be much more beneficial in the future for her to trust us than him. Then again she could turn on us in which case our problems would be greatly altered." The Hogwarts Headmaster stated calmly.  
"I don't think that we should just be talking about her like some kind of thing, if anyone wants my opinion." Bill Weasley said as he leaned his chair back. The room was quiet for a good while after that.  
"Well I believe that all we can understand has been understood at this point in time." Dumbledore said as he rose and put on his hat. "I bid you all goodnight." And he left with a small pop.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'It's sorta cold.' Rogue's mind told her vaguely before she rolled over and off of the couch. Uttering curses that Satan would have been proud of she sat up. Her hips were level with the small wooden coffee table. There was a small series of notes. Three to be exact and one ornate vial. Rogue picked up the nearest and quickly read,  
  
** Rogue,  
We had Kreacher put your trunk in your room. Go up the stairs and it the seventh door on the right.  
Remus.**  
  
The second one was hastily and messily scripted,  
Rogue,  
Hope to meet you soon. Have a nice sleep.  
Sirius  
  
The last one was in a rather cramped cursive,  
_ Rogue,  
This is a Suppression Solution. This is a weak dose and it will last for one hour. Take it in the morning. I recommend on shaking Sirius's hand first.  
Professor Snape_  
  
Rogue picked up the vial in her gloved hands. The liquid didn't look very thick. The color was a bit like dark strawberries or blood. 'What if it be a poison, which the friar subtly hath minister'd to have me dead.' She thought and mocked herself as any possible Juliet. Rising with her comforter still wrapped around her and her vial in hand she went to bed.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Sirius had woken up to better mornings. There was a loud pounding noise emitting from the bathroom. As he drew closer he realized that it was suppose to be music. 'This sure as hell isn't any bloody decent music.' He thought as he rapped on the bathroom door. Through the pound of the water and the slight whistle of steam he heard a woman wailing,  
  
Away.... I've never met a boy quite like you

who could shimmer and rot at the same time

through there's never been a better time

than this bite the hand off the frostbit emptyness  
  
All my friends are murdered

All my bones are marrows in

All these thieves want teenage meat

All my friends are murderers  
  
Away....away......away....

whoa whoa whoa whoa.....  
  
I'm alive and your around I'm slamin' the door,

a new day has dawned open up, and let it flow

and think it's yours, so here we go..  
  
All my friends are murdered

All my bones are marrows in

All these theives want teenage meat

All my friends are murderers  
  
Away, he's gone away, he's gone away......  
  
The door opened and Sirius stepped back in surprise. The girl, 'Her name is Rogue.' His mind reminded, stepped out into the hallway. There was a medium sized black box in her hands. A towel wrapped around her pale body. She seemed surprised to see anyone else awake.  
"Sorry bout' takin' up the hot water." She softly drawled. Sirius gave her a smile and held out his hand. "It's alright luv, no harm no foul." Sirius said. Rogue bit her lip and hesently brought her hand to meet his. "Yeah, sorry if my overly macho exterior frightens you." With that he laughed and walked into the bathroom. Rogue smirked at him and turned before she went towards her room. With her cassette player on her hip she looked over her shoulder. "If yer overly macho than how come ya have yerself a boyfriend?" and the door clicked closed to Sirius's blush.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"A'h have officially switched places with Kitty." Rogue said as she jumped up and down on her bed. The tape player blared some obscure pop music that Rogue never remembered buying. 'Who cares.' She thought as she gave one large jump and landed on the floor. Every cell in her body was alive and well. Slightly bouncy and hyper Rogue got dressed and bounced downstairs. She was about to go into the kitchen when she remembered, 'It's only goin' to last for an hour.'  
Rouge leaned against the wall and sighed. Fishing out her pack of Camels she lit one and went back to her room for some gloves. 'Just in case. And anyway A'h am real used ta wearin' them.' Her mind reasoned.  
  
Entering the kitchen Rouge found Remus looking at his newspaper accompanied by a cup of coffee. Rogue looked at him for a moment before asking,  
"Why are the pictures on that paper movin'?" Remus looked up and smiled.  
"Well, it would be rather boring if they just remained still wouldn't it." He responded than busied himself with finding another mug. "Wizard cameras are different than Muggle ones. How do you take your coffee?"  
"Black. Thank you." Rogue responded as she accepted the steaming mug and sat in one of the vacant chairs. After a few minutes of silence and sipping of warm liquid Rogue looked at the older man. "Um, A'h was wonderin', should A'h do some sorta chores. A'h feel like A'h should do sumthin' to earn mah keep." Remus gave the goth girl a smile and removed his glasses.  
"I believe that you should ask Molly when she and the rest of them arrive. Which should be..." Remus began but was cut off by the loud and bloodied scream of a woman. "Bloody Hell." He swore and rushed out of the room. Rogue followed.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"Shut up you old hag." Sirius was shouting at the portrait of Mrs. Black. "Oi, Remus help me give it a heave." Rogue saw both Sirius and Remus pulling a heavy curtain over a portrait. A redheaded woman was trying to calm down a girl with brown hair. The rest of the redheaded kids were just looking at the portrait. Finally the curtain was closed and all was quiet. Rogue raised an eyebrow and asked,  
"Why was that picture screamin'?" her drawl cut through the silence.  
"Mums got to yell at me for all my short cummings every once in a while. Can't get her down though." Sirius said as if he had just now realized his mother had been screaming.  
Rogue turned back to the kitchen as Sirius and Remus took the Weaslys and Hermione upstairs.  
"So who's the scary girl?" Fred asked as he and George heaved their trunks up the staircase.  
"She's a guest. Don't bother her too much. I think she bites." Sirius joked as he kicked Kreacher out of the way.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
After a week of the Weasleys and Hermione Rogue was about to scream. Much less the fact that she was in her room most of the time. Meals were just an annoyance. Tonks was interesting if not just a people pleaser. 'She's a mix of Toad and Mystique.' Rogue thought during dinner one evening. The pink haired witch was busy changing her nose for the girl's amusement. Rogue gathered up her un-eaten meal and put her dishes in the sink.  
'Damn lighter.' She cursed as she went up the stairs trying to light a cigarette. She wasn't looking up or else she would have seen someone running square into her. The small sliver Zippo sailed out of her hands as her body was carried backwards. However unstead of hitting the ground with sharp pain Rogue felt another body and a shout of supprise.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
'This house is becoming more cramped and revolting each time I must come here.' Snape thought as he entered and strided silently down the hall. His ears were greeted by the tinkling laughter of the Weasleys in the kitchen. Avoiding all of them he turned to go up the stairs. However the two bodies crashing down and onto him prevented it. 'A Weasley, I should have guessed.' He thought as he saw the red hair. He hefted Rogue to her feet. His glare was deadly and before he could utter a word,  
"What the hell is wrong wit ya. Why don't ya watch where ya are goin'. A'h could have broken mah neck. A'h really aught ta hit ya three ways from Sunday. Mah Gawd did it not occur to ya that other people use the stairs." Rogue shouted and then stormed upstairs muttering something about people with red hair. "MAH GAWD HERE'S THE OTHA ONE! DO YA WANT TO BODY CHECK MEH TO?" her voice was quieted with the slam of a door. Fred flinched at the slam. His eyes now turned to the much-despised potions Master.  
"Well Mr. Weasley, now that your oafishness has almost killed a young lady I hope that you would began to look out for others than just yourself. However to do this you would need much more mental capability than either you or your twin have." Snape said sharply and strode away. He walked down the hall into a small parlor. This parlor was a deep navy and the fireplace was going.  
  
After a few minutes the nickel handle clicked and the door opened. Rogue slowly entered the room. A bottle of liquor and two shot glasses were in her left hand. She didn't smile nor did she frown. She sat.  
"Sorry 'bout runnin' inta ya earlier." She said and tilted her head to look at Severus out of the corner of her eye. Her white bangs fell forward and made a small curtain around her face.  
"Accepted, despite the fact that it was not your fault. However if Tonks had done the act than your potion would be gone and I would have glass embedded in my arm." His reply was stiff. Rogue smirked.  
"Well now we can't have that." She twisted the lid off the bottle and poured two shots. "A'h have a quick question for ya. Should A'h make a statue or should A'h shout from the rooftops about how wonderful ya are as a potions master?"  
"Flattery does in fact get you anywhere." Snape replied as he put her potion on the table. Then he threw back his shot. "This is a stronger dose and it shall last for about five hours."  
"Wondabah." Rogue responded and downed her own shot.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
After about five more shots and a potion Rogue felt a bit giggly. Not that she wanted to smile and flirt but just happy. Snape didn't seem any different however his jaw muscles had loosened and he looked a bit calmer.  
"A'h don't understand how ya can teach all them kids much less the Weaslys." Rouge said and blew out a stream of smoke. Her lit cigarette was resting in an ebony ashtray. "A'h would have just smacked them all if they screwed up."  
"Unfortunately the Headmaster is rather against the teachers striking their pupils. Pity." Snape remarked and his lips twitched.  
"A'h do believe that that was a smile! Or at least the precursor to one." Rogue helped her self to another shot and said, "Than again A'h guess ya don't have a lot to smile about." Snape looked at her for a moment. His deep eyes seemed to drain any of the happiness out of Rogue.  
"Neither do you from what I have came to understand." He responded. This was more of a question than an answer. Rogue shifted on the couch cushions. Her eyes narrowed in either sadness or concentration.  
"No, A'h suppose that A'h don't have a lot to smile 'bout. After all mah mamma was a deranged psycho who tried to use meh for world conquest and posed as mah best friend for quiet a time. So no A'h don't smile a hell of a lot. Thank you for remindin meh!" Rogue fumed. At some point she had stood. The head rush took her for a loop and she nearly fell face forward. A robe covered arm came down on her shoulders and steadied her. Turning Rogue kept her eyes averted.  
"I apologize for bringing about bad memories. However if you think that you are the only person in this world who has problems or has had a traumatic adolescence than you are sadly mistaken." Snape said evenly and looked down and the young girl. Rouge's face flushed dusky pink.  
"Don't ya even try to patronize meh ya pompous jerk. A'h swear if ya had gone through yer teen years not able to touch anyone ya wouldn't even be talkin' now. So just shut up." She shot back and shoved his hands off her shoulders. The room was now very quiet. The logs in the fire crackled.  
"You truly think that your adolescence was worse than mine. Ignorant morons who thought only of themselves and how they could improve their standings in everyone's eyes constantly tormented me. You know nothing of magic nor how complex it is to study or master. Believe me child you know nothing of hardship." Snape spat and angrily moved to the door. Rogue's eyes widened.  
"Hey, wait a minute. A'h am sorry for yellin' at ya." Her Southern voice was soft and husky from the liquor and cigarettes.  
  
"If you wish to apologize than you should apologize for you igno-..." Snape began but was stopped. Rogue had stepped forward and cautiously pressed her lips to his. It truly couldn't be called a kiss as much as it was fearful pressure. Snape quickly pushed the southern girl back onto the couch. Before she could whisper the words "A'h am sorry." Snape had taken up the bottle of alcohol and heaved it into the fireplace. The crash of glass and sudden ignition of fire brought Rogue back to her senses.  
Snape rounded to the other side of the coffee table and glared murder at the girl. "I shall attribute your actions to the liquor of which you should not consume at this time. Maybe once you sober up you will see how witless and futile any effort of affection from me would be. I suggest that you go find someone else if anyone at all." Snape was seething. It wasn't anger as much as it was surprise. Snape hated surprise. The other thing that bothered him was that he could feel, see and practically smell her fear. This was not the fear that he sought to instill in his students but the fear of displeasure. As much as he pushed it out of his mind it was slightly arousing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"Yer afraid. Yer afraid that if A'h possibly like ya than A'h could leave or change mah mind." Rouge said hesitantly. She pulled her self to her full height. Her blood moved like mud through her delicate capillaries. "Sides' A'h didn't say A'h wanted some long romantic relationship. A'h wanted to know how it feels. Which consequently isn't that wonderful." She said and looked him dead in his deep dark eyes. His lips twitched a bit.  
"Your telling me that you didn't have an enjoyable first kiss?" Snape asked in a disbelieving manner.  
"Seein' how A'h don't have anything to compare mah first one to, than no." her curt response cut into his more manly instincts. Frowning against his better judgement he reached out and tilted her chin up. Two green orbs widened as his lips closed in on hers. For a few moments Rogue was in bliss that no drug nor liquor had given her. And just as quickly it was over.  
  
And Snape had left the building.  
  
Rogue smirked as she walked back to her room slightly tipsy. 'Men will do almost anything if it confirms their virility.' She thought and turned. "Well Hell, if A'h can touch for a few more hours A'h might as well go wail on the twins." Rogue smiled at the thought of her potion and the man who made it.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**A'h am soo insane. A'h mean really where does this sorta stuff come from? The next chapter might be from inside a psychiatric ward. Anyways, A'h was thinkin' that the potion might have a side effect, like manic-depressive tendencies. Ya know like Coke. The soft drink not the white powder that everyone was addicted to in the eighties.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
STAY FROSTY  
THE GOTH WITCH**


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
**Rockerbaby150:** thanks a ton for the review. Hopefully this is will answer your question. However Rogue won't get to know Harry really well until the end of the story.  
  
**MCLBLUE:** Thanks for the review. Maybe more of an insane one.  
  
**Anee:** yes it is fun  
  
**Rosalina:** One, soo what. A'h have it real bad for a guy that's like thirty. Second, ya just have to read. Third, no. No A'h don't think it would be cool in any way, shape or form.   
  
**Blonde Squirrel:** Hey babycakes. Glad ya like it. Yeah it is probably the only snouge written. Just so ya know, A'h only had to type in handcuffs.   
  
ON TO THE STORY...........................  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
'A'h swear to Gawd no one in this house has the decency to not be yellin' at all times of the day.' Rogue thought as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She had been helping to clean the creepy things out of the curtains. Falling asleep was the next logical step after cleaning. It had served her well at the institute. Rogue grimaced as she remembered the people of that place. Turning the heavy door handle she stepped into the lit hall.  
  
Down near the stairway there was a cluster of people like cholesterol in an artery. 'The Weasleys what a suprize.' She sighed glumly. 'Wait a minute. Who's the new kid?' there was indeed a new person in the ranks. He was a skinny kid with wild black hair and glasses. Rogue couldn't resist the fun of scaring the crap out of the new kid or re-inserting the fear in the Weasleys.   
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"Dammit," Harry heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.  
  
They heard the front door open and then close.  
  
"Snape never eats here," Ron told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."  
  
"Now now, he just doesn't want to eat what is fixed in this house. Not that A'h can blame him." Rogue interjected. The twins spun to face the gothic girl. Rogue wore her black skirt and green see through shirt over a black bodice. Thin black gloves covered her hands. Harry couldn't help but stare at this new girl. Partial hormones and partial curiosity.  
  
"And what is that ever suppose to mean O dark one?" Fred asked and George moved to the other side of the hall.  
  
"Could you be ungrateful to our mum for feeding you for the last three weeks?" George piped up and tilted his head.  
  
"Sides Snape is a bloody git and I never want to spend time with him outside of the school." Ron muttered and Harry had to agree. A very feral smile came over the girl as she sashayed over to the two boys. Ron suddenly turned pale. The girl's smile now looked sweeter, but still dangerous. Lightly she ran one of her gloved fingers down the side of Ron's neck.  
  
"A'h am sorry Shuga, but A'h wasn't listenin' to a word ya said. A'h was too busy lookin' at that nice jugular vein ya got there. As fer Professor Snape, y'all shouldn't rag on him too much. He makes me a potion that keeps meh from horribly mutilatin' y'all." And with that said Rogue descended the stairs. There was a noticeable wiggle to her walk. All of the boys gulped simultaneously.   
  
Hermione frowned as the blush in her cheeks subsided.  
  
"Don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry." She whispered.   
  
"Is that girl really a vampire. Why is she staying in the house; isn't she sort of dangerous?" Harry whispered back. AS they passed the row of house-elf heads on he wall they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.   
  
"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here—"  
  
** CRASH  
**  
"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, turning to look behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second tie I've tripped over—"  
  
But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech.  
  
The moth-eaten velvet curtains had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking though a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured— then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.   
  
Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear their faces.  
  
"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers—"  
  
Then a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.  
  
"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.  
  
The old woman's face blanched.  
  
"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"  
  
"I said- shut- UP!" roared the man, and with stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.  
  
The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell.  
  
Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather, Sirius, turned to face him.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming form a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son, Bill, were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man, who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"  
  
Over his shoulder Harry saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment from the table and handing them to the possible vampire girl he had met a few minutes ago.  
  
"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. The girl's arms were already full. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"  
  
"He tried," Harry said and caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had seen him looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed in into Rogue's heavily laden arms.  
  
"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of the meetings," she snapped before sweeping off toward an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.  
  
Bill took out his wand, muttered "Evnesco!" and the scrolls vanished. The girl gave a smirk and promptly began to pick up the goblets.  
  
"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"   
  
The thing Harry had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore and then jerked awake.  
  
"Some'n say m' name." Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius..."  
  
He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting; his droopy blood shot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled.   
  
"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."  
  
"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah... you all right, 'arry?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry  
  
Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand, and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him in seconds.  
  
"Owe you a'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.  
  
"For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"   
  
"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right Sorry, Molly. Oi' 'ow come she don't have to put 'ers out?" Rogue had a round tray full of goblets and two wine bottles were in her other hand. A cigarette was secured between black painted lips. She gave a smirk and blew some smoke to Mundungus. After putting her items down in their respective places she turned.  
  
"Cuz Darlin' A'h am helpin' and ya ain't. So bite meh." She stated and began to put plates down on the table.   
  
"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forward.   
  
Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.  
  
"Er- no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today—"  
  
"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried toward the dresser from which Ginny was collecting cutlery. Rogue snorted and tossed her cigarette butt into the fireplace. With that she left the warm and fuzzy feeling of the kitchen to be in her room.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"So, who's that girl?" Harry asked Ron as they watched Tonks transform her nose between bites. Ron quickly looked up than back down to his food.  
  
"See Harry, we don't really know. She, well she doesn't like to talk to anyone or us really. A bit off if you ask me." Ron stated and finished his soup.  
  
"Now now, Ronnie. She's very nice. If the personality of a deadly spider does something for you." George stated as he and Fred poked at Mundungus for more jokes. Bill's gave his younger siblings a small smile.  
  
"Her name is Rogue, Harry." Bill stated simply. "She's here so that the Death Eaters don't try to get her onto their side." Harry looked at the eldest Weasley child with question in his eyes.  
  
"Is she a really powerful witch or something?" Harry asked and then realized that everyone had turned rather silent. Rogue had re-appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked livid, well pissed actually. Her green eye narrowed down as she zeroed in on the twins. The saccharine smile came out again as she dropped down to her haunches between the twins.   
  
"Since ya both are in front of family an friends A'h will ask ya this once before A'h go and hang your skinny assed bodies from hooks on the ceiling. Where is it!?" Rogue couldn't help hissing. The twins both had looks of confusion on their faces, but the fact that they were smiling was not helping matters.  
  
"Now look, before you go on a wizard hunt don't you think you should tell us what we supposedly took?" Fred said casually as George put his chin on one of his closed fists in mock concentration.  
  
"Don't go playin' games with meh. Ya took the potion A'h had in mah trunk. Not to mention that mah favorite Janis Joplin tape is broke. Course if in ya don't want to give it back, A'h would love to find out what little boys look like on the inside." The kitchen was very silent as Sirius stood. His eyes had a slight gleam to them.  
  
"Come on than, I think that I know who took your belongings." He said and escorted the goth girl out of the kitchen. A moment later shouting was heard.  
  
"KREACHER, WHERE THE BLOODY SOD ARE YOU. COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Presently Sirius returned to the kitchen.   
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
After too many weeks of cleaning and mindless small talk all of the students had left Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The school year had started and Rogue could not have been happier. However to the opposite end of this spectrum she was horrible depressed. She had not taken the potion since Sirius had retrieved it for her from that stupid house-elf. Rogue had been left to her own devices. She was alone with her mind, and that was not the best place to be.  
  
The old expanse of thick comforter cradled the thin body that was enveloped in its forest green folds. Rogue felt no need to get up or even dressed despite the afternoon time. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment. It was as if she was re-living her time in the Brotherhood and the Institute at the same time. Memories of the Big Easy only surfaced if she ventured out to find some alcohol. Rouge rolled to her side as her black tank top rose up on her back. Her black boy short panties stayed where they were. Thoughts consumed Rouge.  
  
'_Why bother to do anything. No one here cares. A'h aught to just stay in this room and die.'  
  
'So what, ya can touch now. Who is there to touch?'  
  
'Why are they keepin' meh in this house. Why can't A'h just leave?'  
  
'The person who you even remotely like abhors you. It's not like you're a great catch anyway.'  
  
' Kill anyone with red-hair_.'  
  
Rogue had to smile at the last thought. It began with Jean and manifested towards so many she had met. Abruptly she was blinded as her door opened and than shut. It was hard to tell who looked better in their misery and angst, Severus or Rogue.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
"I don't suppose that you have any decency to be either awake or dressed at this hour of the day." Snape said and threw a critical eye around the room and came to rest on the moping teen. "I shall avert my gaze so that you can find the respectability to dress yourself. I presume that you can still do that?" Rogue flicked him off as he turned around. Grumbling she rolled off the bed and pulled on a pair of rather ratty jeans.   
  
"A'h do hope that this meets your expectations. A'h also might ask that the next time that ya visit to remove the stick from yer ass." Rogue said cheekily and began to throw things into her trunk. Snape's pale face flushed to a rather unattractive red currant color.   
  
"Tell me do you always thank the people who take time from their lives and jobs to take care of you in such a manner or am I extremely special." His black eyes bored into the back of Rogue's russet hair. She shook her head as if to clear it of his gaze. Then stood and drug her trunk towards the door.  
  
"Well A'h wouldn't know so if anyone ever does A'h will be sure to drop ya a line. Well Bye!" Rogue stated, saluted and attempted to turn the door. A broad hand slammed the door shut before she could even try to step out. Snape was seething if not about to slap the girl before him.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the aggravation or trouble that everyone has gone through to not only keep you here but to attempt to keep the Dark Lord oblivious." Rogue looked blankly at him.  
  
"Look, Darlin' A'h am on day two of a three day hang over. Frankly A'h don't give a damn." Rogue said and than just began to rant. "Not only am A'h cooped up in this house, A'h am bored out of mah skull. There's no point in meh stayin' here or anywhere. So if ya don't move yer goin' to be put inta a coma!"  
  
"Are you quite through?" Snape said in a bored manner. "Do you have any qualms as to what not only the Dark Lord would attempt to use you for but any other nutter on the streets." Rogue lowered her head as the minor guilt trip began. "Well?" Snape said as he peered down his nose at Rogue. She futilely tried to push her white bangs back but they continued to fall in front of her face.   
  
"Why bother ta stay. The potion is pointless. It's like having no fingers and putting on gloves. Nutin' to touch. No one ta show." She said in a quite voice.   
  
"If that's all that you feel you have to complain about someone should hit you with a blunt instrument. You will find a nice boy or something." Snape said and then rolled his eyes at the very Mrs. Weasley like comment expecting the normal response. It didn't happen.  
  
"A'h don't want a boy Severus. A'h want a man." Rogue stated very firmly and stood to her full height. She reached his shoulders. Severus set his mouth to a very firm line before he responded.  
  
"It seems that you did the correct thing in not taking your potion. Since it has addled your brains or perhaps it is the alcohol." He stated simply. Rogue looked down at her trunk, which was the spacer between teacher and delinquent.   
  
"Why do ya have to rule everything A'h do off to bein' drunk." She asked then frowned. "Is it that hard to believe that someone might like ya?"  
  
"Child, you have no idea." Snape responded. The room's temperature dropped about five degrees. Rogue looked to the side than to the deep and pit like eyes of Snape.  
  
"First of all, it's really annoyin' that ya go an call meh 'child' or 'kid'. Mah name is Rogue so use it. Second yer not the only one who is hurtin' bout life. A'h know that ya don't want ta believe meh but A'h have gone through a lot of what ya did. A'h know that yer lonley and bitter about life." Rogue finished and moved towards her bed. She sat down and leaned her back against the wooden side of the bed. Effortlessly a lit cigarette appeared. The only other sound was a soft sigh that Rogue made.   
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"Is it wrong that A'h think it looks kind of nice? In an artistic sense." Rogue asked. She was lying on her bed. Snape's arm was wrapped around her. She was looking at his left forearm. Snape sighed.  
  
"Yes it is wrong. This is a disgusting reminder of how foolish men can be." He said darkly. Then as if remembering himself he swore.  
  
"What?" Rouge said as he pulled his robes on.  
  
"Unlike you Rogue, I do not have unlimited free time. I must return to Hogwarts." Snape replied and the corner of his mouth twitched. "You do understand that I will not see you for a while and even when I do you are to act as if nothing has happened." Rogue smiled and sat up with her legs tucked under her and saluted.  
  
"Scouts honor, Severus."   
  
"I much more prefer Professor Snape."  
  
"A'h hope there won't be a school gal outfit involved."  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
YEAH!!! This chapter took like three days to finish. I think A'h can get one more out before school starts. Goddess it's depressin' that school starts so soon. August 11th A'h shall go in one last time. All A'h got to say is:  
  
** "OH FIVE"**  
  
sorry  
  
**STAY FROSTY  
  
The Goth Witch**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Rockerbaby150**: Hopefully this one is a tad better. A'h did it between my AP Government assignment. Thanks for the support. A'h think Rogue has some PMS'ing problems during this chapter and A'h like it. Thank ya for the review.

**Blondesquirrel**: A'h luv you baby! Just for you A'h grudgingly put in Remy. You better appreciate it, biznach. A'h can totally explain the school gal thing; A'h used to go to an Episcopal School. A'h wore a kilt and blazer each day. We all tended to be a tad nutty and a bit druggy. So sue meh.

P.S. A'h don't like dogs.

**MCLBLUE**: A'h want to buy you a present. You are just a wonderful review and thank you very much for doing so. Props to you.

**Anee**: If you have to blink slowly than you missed the bus Darlin'. Yes the did it, and they plan to do it again. A'h have found that A'h can write vulgar and erotic scenes that make you blush. However due to the characters A'h felt that subtle nods would be more beneficial. Why the fuck would Rogue be in any form of contact with Umbridge?

Yeah, this is the second to last chapter peeps. **Quick note: I can't make anything indent. Sorry**. It's dedicated to my wonderful lova, BlondeSquirrel. Here's to you Babycakes!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rogue hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. If you asked there was no reason. She watched the snow fall out of the tiny if not only window in the house. The false cheer and commercialism bothered her. She scoffed religion since it offered her nothing but a man who never answered her prayers. Easter did bring her some small pleasure. Jesus died for your sins then came back as a bunny with an ass-load of chocolate. Maybe it wasn't Christmas that the sullen girl hated, but the way it made people act. Case and point.

About a week ago, to abate her boredom Rogue and Sirius were attempting to figure out who could drink the other under the table. Rogue won, but their game ended shortly. This portrait of someone began to speak. It took a few minutes for Rogue to grasp this. Phineas Nigellus had told Sirius that Harry Potter was coming to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius quickly rushed out of the room to the kitchen. Rogue stood and slowly made her way there also.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It was—"Harry began, this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I had a—a kind of—vision...."

And he told the all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes....

Ron who was still very white, gave hi a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George, and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Harry did not know whether he was imagining it or not, but he fancied there was something accusatory in their looks. Rogue who was leaning against the door frame was actually glaring at him, or maybe the situation. Her green eyes matched to his and he had to look away.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important this was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything--?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"'Course we can got to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression, "he's our dad!"

"Than, y'all would have to explain how ya knew that he was all broke afore anyone else gets there." Rouge said and walked forward. There was a lit cigarette in her right hand.

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. Ron was white-faced and silent. Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us... We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry...."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's--"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George

"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing up for the Order!" said Sirius angrily in his turn. "This is how it is—this is why you're not in the Order--- you don't understand—there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little color remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't' know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute then took sets on either side of Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all... let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

Things got a little too tense and odd for Rogue who went and fetched the liquor that she and Sirius were drinking. Then the big bird with the message came. Very soon Mrs. Weasley came and everyone got really happy again. Rogue got up and began to make breakfast. She noticed that Sirius and Harry went to go speak in the hall then Sirius came back.

Later everyone had short naps and Rouge went back to her room. When she came down later in the afternoon the house was quiet save for Sirius throwing spare bread crusts into the fire.

"Ya know that there are children starvin' in the streets and here ya are throwin' away food." She mocked as she sat in a vacant chair.

"Sod off, I really don't want to have another lecture thanks." He responded curtly.

"Fine, ya can just sit and brew in yer own juices." She spat back and turned heel and left. The softest mutter of 'asshole' came back into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rogue came down the stairs later that evening. She was going to go smoke near the portrait of Mrs. Black. The painting was deathly afraid of fire. She instead spied a certain wizard dragging his trunk down the hallway.

"Running away are we?" she asked as the young wizard stopped short.

"Not running away, no," said Harry shortly, dragging his trunk a few more feet across the room.

"A'h thought that ya are suppose to be all brave and full of valor. If ya were meh A'h would be a little more worried with myself." She chided

"I am not worried about me." said Harry tersely, tugging the trunk over a patch of particularly uneven, moth-eaten carpet right in front of the door.

"Ah, so ya aren't runnin' with your tail between yer legs. Yer bein' noble."

Harry ignored her. "Ya know that if ya run from yer problems they sprint to catch up to ya." Her voice came again. Her speech was grammatically harsh but it was also soothing. Harry stopped for a moment then turned around.

"I'm going to bed. Excuse me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations. Harry could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. Harry could her his voice echoing up through the flood in the cold and empty drawing room where he was siting alone, watching the sky outside the windows growing whiter, threatening snow. No one had bothered him except for Rogue. She brought him some hot chocolate at around six o'clock right after the doorbell rang.

"So yer just goin' to hole up here for a while Darlin?" she asked and lit a cigarette. Harry looked at the floor and took his warm drink.

"Like you?" he snapped back. She looked at him for a moment. If anything he felt like she was about to swallow him hole.

"A'h ain't here by choice but by circumstance. That's totally different."

Abruptly Hermione came into the room along with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Rogue frowned at them all and left.

"I came on the Knight Bus," said Hermione arily, pulling off her jacked before Harry had time to speak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How could anyone have dreamed of returning to Privet Drive for Christmas? Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Harry back, was infectious. He was no longer their sullen host of the summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, even Rogue, if not more, than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognizable. The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and sliver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and an associate and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view; and even the stuffed elf heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.

Rogue awoke on Christmas afternoon. It was about 12:30. She swore and swung her legs over the side of her bed and knocked things off the bed and onto the floor with a crash. She tilted her head for a moment not knowing what the fuck had happened. Peering at the items closely a tiny voice in her head said "Christmas presents." The concept of actually receiving presents on Christmas was a bit foreign to Rogue. Flashes of the five years and the meager gifts that she and Irene floated through her mind. Rogue disliked thinking of her former mother.

There was a very nice black sweater from Mrs. Weasley with a pretty green 'R' embroidered at the top. Sirius gave her a new lighter with a silver wolf soddered to the front. Lupin gave her a small statue of a dark fairie. Being a light green the statue seemed to glow. A bottle of her potion from Snape. No card or anything. Rogue smirked a bit. The last and largest item was a bit of a confusion. It was a black guitar case and there was a simple acoustic guitar inside. There was a card in the lining.

_Rogue,_

_Hope this is a good enough present for such a lady._

_go downstairs._

_R_

Rogue sat and looked at that card for a few minutes before standing and getting dressed. Walking down the stairs she heard a pair of voices from the kitchen. Her face frowned in concentration then suddenly she recognized both. She silently stormed to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"'lo Rogue. Have a nice Christmas?" asked Bill Weasley. He was sitting at the table playing cards with the other person in the room. His long hair was pulled back and he was dressed in jeans and a jacket. He looked very relaxed.

"Joyeux Noel et Bonne Annee, Chere!" Remy LeBeau called to the goth who was looking for something to impale the Cajun on. His traditional trench coat was hanging on the back of his chair. He was wearing a soft gray long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. He smiled his charming smile that worked the ladies into a frenzy as Rogue marched up to him. With one hit he was sprawled across the table and Rogue was storming out of the kitchen.

"Not sure if Remy deserved dat." Remy said as he rubbed his jaw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon returning from St. Mungo's Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and the twins witnessed the oddest thing. They had found Bill in the kitchen playing solitare. Ginny squinted up her face, then in perfect likness of Mrs. Weasley made Bill tell her what was going on. The twins bounded upstairs followed by the rest of the troop. There was in fact a young man talking apparently to himslef. The bathroom door was closed and the boy was leaning against it.

"Oi, Remy. She in there?" Bill called out to the Cajun. Remy gave his famed cocky smile and bowed to his audience.

"Oui, de Chere still be in dere. Remy might 'ave to start singin' carols. Maybe den Chere come out." Remy declared and then pushed his left index finger against the lock. Nothing happened and the Cajun mutant frowned. He turned his head and zeroed in on Hermione. "Pardon et Moi, petite. Could jou do ole Remy une favor? See de Chere locked de door. Maybe you could entra vous?" Hermoine for her part turned beet red and looked at the carpet.

"Um, I suppose." She stammered and then giggled. Moving to the bathroom door she pointed her wand at the lock. Her wand sparked and the door opened. Rogue was sitting above the toilet with her feet on the closed lid. She was reading a book and smoking. She looked up and glared daggers at Hermione.

"Y'all don't have much respect for a gal when she's in the bathroom do ya?" she snapped and marched out. Remy blocked her way and bowed slightly. Harry got the feeling that this was very similar to staring down a Hippogriff.

"Chere, Remy only want to go on a walk wit jou, please?" he queried. Finally Rogue sighed. Coming back a minute later with a black coat they left through the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cold snow slushed under Rogue's combat boots. She and Remy had walked to the park in complete silence. Which was rare of the Cajun. In fact Rogue grew a bit worried at his sullen nature. Finally Remy sat himself on a park bench devoid of how cold his butt would get.

"De snow is beautiful no? Jou can't never see dis in N'awlins." He said and lit himself a cigarette. Rogue let those words flow though her mind. Nothing sarcastic nor cryptic in the last statement.

"Remy please tell meh that ya didn't come all this way to tell meh how purty the snow is." Rogue said and stared point blank at the Cajun mutant. He raised his red on black eyes to her sharp green orbs.

"Chere, Remy got to tell jou sumtin'," he said and exhaled. Rogue frowned at him and began her verbal attack.

"Look Remy, A'h don't want to go back to Orleans. A'h am happy here and sides A'h am a wanted gal. And on that note how in the hottest hell did ya find meh. A'h didn't leave a forwarding address. Well?!" Rogue stopped and glared at her former kidnapper and now casual acquaintance. Remy lowered his head and rested his forehead on one of his palms. Finally he spit the cigarette into the small snow bank at his feet.

"Look Rogue," he started. Rogue felt as if she had been slapped. He NEVER used her name. He always teased her and pushed her buttons he was never serious. "Remy wanted to go find jou a bit ago. So Remy went to visit de blind lady who took care of jou for a while. Well when Remy got dere,..." he paused and looked up. "Chere, she was dead. Her neck twisted sumtin' 'orrible. Dere was a bit o paper wit de address jou at in her hand."

Rogue fell to her knees in the snow. She didn't regester the cold or the contact with the ground. Sudden remorse for the blind progative and then resentment and a biter sting of betrayl consumed Rogue. She didn't even realize that she shed tears until Remy was embracing her. The pointless French soothed her baser need to scream at the heavens.

"Mah Gawd," were the only words Rogue was able to choke out.

"Shh, shhh Chere. Don't fret jourself over it. Jour petite frier made sure dat she was buried real proper." crooned Remy as he used his trench-coat sleeve to wipe her cheeks. "Remy just want to make sure dat his best Chere is doin tre bien."

"Sure Remy A'h am absofuckinglutly wonderful." She shouted and took off towards Grimmauld Place. Remy followed but as soon as he entered the small circle of houses he didn't see Rogue. In fact didn't see much since the stunning spell hit him in the back of his pretty little Cajun head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed to Harry that Sirius and Rogue had been seperated at birth or something of that nature. Sirius's cheerfulness was evaporating fast now that Christmas was over. As the date of their departure back to Hogwarts drew nearer, he became more and more prone to what Mrs. Weasley called "fits of the sullens," in which he would become taciturn and grumpy, often withdrawing to Buckbeak's room for hours at a time. Rogue who returned from her walk a few days ago, alone had went from bad to worse. She came home and drank until she began to croon out some blues song about someone named Bobby McGee. Then she turned into the wicked bitch of the west. No one got with in a room's radius of her.

Harry did not want to leave Sirius all alone again with only Kreacher for company. In fact, for the first time in his life, he was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Going back to school would meant lacing himself once again under the tyranny of Dolores Umbridge, who had no doubt managed to force through another dozen decrees in their absence. Then there was no Quidditch to look forward to now that he had been banned; there was every likelihood that their burden of homework would increase as the exams grew even nearer; Dumbledore remained as remote as ever; in fact, if it had not been for the D.A., Harry felt he might have gone to Sirius and begged him to let him leave Hogwarts and remain in Grimmauld Place.

Then, on the very last day of the holidays, something happened that made Harry positively dread his return to school.

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into his and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizard chess watched by Hermione, Ginny, and Crookshanks, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."

Harry did not immediately register what she had said; one of his castles was engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's, and he was egging it on enthusiastically.

"Squash him—squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot—sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"

"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."

Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him.

"Snape?" said Harry blankly.

"Professor Snape, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he said he can't wait long."

"What's he want with you?" said Ron, looking unnerved as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room.

"You haven't done anything, have you?"

"NO!" said Harry indignantly, racking his brains to think what he could have done that would make Snape pursue him to Grimmauld Place. Had his last piece of homework perhaps earned a T?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Coffee... it's in the place with the food. Uh the... damnit what the hell is it called?' Rogue thought as she stumbled down the stairs to the first floor of the House of Black. Pushing open the kitchen she didn't even notice the three wizards who were already occupying the dank space. Sirius and Snape were squaring each other up. Vaugly she herd Harry call out to his god-father. She didn't care as she pushed through the two and moved to the pot of coffee hanging over the fire. Both wizards looked at her for a moment and then back to each other.

"I've warned you _Snivellus_," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks youv'e reformed, I know better—."

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months seriously?"

"Damn raght." Rogue interjected as she stirred sugar in her coffee.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" Rogue nearly spit out her coffee, but her head was more clear.

"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, letting yourself seen on a safe station platform... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Harry and Rogue yelled, vaulting over the table and throwing her mug to the floor and trying to get between them, "Sirius, don't-." "Snape, stop it-"

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.

"Why yes, I suppose I am," said Snape ignoring Rogue.

"Harry---get --- out--- of—it!" snarled Sirius, Pushing him out of the way with his free hand. Rogue was then shoved into Severus's chest. He used his free hand to push her smaller body to the side and behind him. There was a slight bong as Rogue's head hit an overhanging pan.

The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh.

"Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!"

He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking toward the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces. Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each of them, trying to force them apart. Rogue looked to be pushed out of the fight and was rubbing her head as if it hurt.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Shape pocked his wand, grabbed Rogue's forearm, turned his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ya know a gal could break her arm if a guy yanks at it like that." Rogue said as Snape let go of her arm. He turned with his back to the door and glared at her. She was wearing small black boy shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. For a wild moment Rogue couldn't tell if he wanted to screw her or beat her. He held his hand open revealing a small potion bottle. Rogue grabbed it and drank it down in one swallow. A tiny drop tried to make an exit from her mouth but Rogue grabbed it with her tongue. Snape's expression looked like a predator but with a good deal of restraint. Or not.

With his larger hands he pulled her in close by her shoulders. For a few breathless moments Rogue forgot all that was plaguing her. Snape started the kiss and broke it. Stepping away he looked at the smaller girl critically.

"Have you been ill?" he asked as he pulled on his black cloak and scarf. Rogue looked wary.

"A'h have been mournin' not like ya care." She spat and leaned against the closet door.

"For whom?"

"Nunya."

"Is that a former friend?"

"No." Rogue said and felt very exasperated. "It stands for Nunya business.  
"I see," Snape said with out any trace of registering the dis. "If you do move past your grieving period I have some information that you might be interested in."

"Business but no play?" her voice was wavering to a falsetto.

"Do you want the newest information or not?"

"Yer no fun to torment." Rogue stated and reached for his hand. This for some reason always seemed much more emotional that a kiss. 'A'h never got to hold anyone's hand before.' She thought. 'Why the hell is he shakin' mah hand?'

Turning her head Rogue noticed that Lupin had entered the hallway in an attempt to call back the Potions Master.

"Yes Lupin, what do you want?" Snape said in a very bored tone.

"Well, in a vain attempt not to sound like Sirius I am afraid I must ask Severus that you please remember one thing. Harry is not James." Remus said. He looked as bad as Rogue had ever seen him. Patched, thin and worn out, Lupin was not having the best Christmas.

"Say what you will Lupin. The apple never falls far from the tree." And with that the door slammed shut and both Rogue and Lupin were looking at a rapidly melting pile of snow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, another one bites the dust! This is your one more chapter to go warning!! Deal with it. A'h really liked this chapter but what is important is what y'all think. Please review and it will be responded to.**

**STAY FROSTY**

**THE GOTH WITCH**


	6. Chapter 6

OK Y'all, A'h got noodles and insomnia! Get 'er Done!

**Fireinu**: thank you. A'h hope ya like this one too.

**MCLBlue**: Yer wish is mah command. Enjoy

** Holefan**: thanks

**Rockerbaby150**: ...um, yeah. If ya don't like the last one too much, sorry. Please review.

**Anee Rowan**: Rogue and Sirius can't leave the house, therefore can't meet Umbridge, ya dig?

** FyreLioness**: HI BURKEY-Boo! A'h heart ya! This is last chapter so review. You have thirty seconds. This response will self-distruct.........

**An Unwanted Soul**: Thank you very much for your support. A'h hope the last chapter meets your approval. I have began to read some of yer stories. Hope to see yer review soon.

**OKIES!!! Important dealie::** Snape is not mentioned as ever being at the Department of Mysteries, A'h however felt he should have been. So he is added in for plot reasons. Thank you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house blew cold as the former cheery occupants left. Rogue felt a slight twinge of regret. They made the house warmer than it had been the entire time she was there. Emotionally anyway. She was leaned up against the bedpost with her journal. She had begun some pretty depressing poetry about how the holly and tinsel around the house were wilting. The macabre leaves littered the floor and no one cared. Sirius was taking it really hard. He was lonely if not just rude to everyone.

Rogue didn't particularly sympathize. Kitty acted like this each time she had an epiphany about Lance. It was common place at the institute, rampant at the Brotherhood house but here it seemed as out of place as Day-Glo. Rogue shook her head at the odd time that she was born in and the fads.

Abruptly her eyes began to sting with tears of unannounced origin. The Institute, her unexpressed feelings towards all of the inhabitants, one in particular. The bitter stings of her brief bonds with the rambunctious but loveable boys of the Brotherhood. All of these feelings were about to break through. Rogue ran to the bathroom and hid from her demons. Looking in the mirror her own pale plaster like reflection stared back. She didn't see any blue anywhere. 'Oh thank Gawd.' She sighed as her chartreuse eyes looked back. Pale, thin and rather well endowed. She was Rogue, she was a mutant and in some sick and maybe illegal way she was loved. For the first time without much effort she smiled and it was good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't tell me that y'all need to be fed again?" Rogue asked as she sat cross-legged on her floor. Jeans with out knees, a black tank top and army jacket kept her comfortable. Shoes were something she was growing to resent. She held on her lap, a medium sized cardboard box. Inside were two chocolate Easter bunnies. These weren't just any chocolate bunnies. Sirius and Remus spelled them to behave as real bunnies. She had two yesterday. Today she had seven. Rogue shook her head at her new milk-chocolate pets. "A'h am goin' to feel kinda bad when A'h bite yer heads off." She commented and lit a cigarette.

"Of all the stupid, pus spewing bloodiest hells!" Snape fairly yelled as he strode into her room. Rogue snapped to attention as her gray-green eyes followed the black clad figure. Setting her box of edible rabbits down Rogue moved to where he was currently sitting. Snape had created some tea and two cups with his wand and was looking lethal. Rogue sat down silently.

"A'h take it that the Potter kid pissed ya off again?" she said looking at a space over Snape's left shoulder. The thinnest smile formed as Snape looked at his morbid companion.

"In a manor of speaking. I had to attend to a matter of one of my student's welfare. Potter took the opportunity to brake every rule of decency and privacy and took his sweet time looking through the Pensieve that contained my memories." Snape spat out with a huff and drained his tea. Rogue thoughtfully sipped hers after flicking away the spare ash of her Camel Light.

"Are you more upset with him or yerself? A'h mean ya usually try not to get this bent outa shape over that kid. Side's A'h know most of yer memories. Do ya go off inta rants about meh?" she said and sat down her teacup. Chartreuse met black.

"My God, do all of you Americans have bachelor degrees in psychology. I swear that I have never met anyone who so bluntly and desperately tries to burrow into a person's mind as you do." Snape said and shook his head in dismay. "What in the world is in that box."

"Mah new pets, want one?" Rogue responded as she held out a small chocolate bunny. Snape quickly snapped it in two and handed her one half. They sat in chocolate bliss for a few moments.

"I believe that Potter is sufficiently scared stiff as not to repeat any thing that he saw. However, one can not be sure." Snape said as he popped the rest of the rabbit's foot.

"A'h think A'h saw Sirius talkin' to him in the fahre. I was weird since he kept on askin' bout his daddy." Rogue responded and snuffed out her ember-incrusted butt in the teacup.

"His father was the most ignorant and childish person I have had the displeasure to knowing. He and Sirius rank about the same my expectations of whom I should like to see in hell."

"At least he knows who his daddy is. That and everyone has somethin' good to say bout his mama." Rogue interjected and stood. She placed a heavy book on the top of the box of enchanted sweets.

"So your mother is no saint?" Snape questioned idly as Rogue bent over to keep her pets from escaping. She looked back at him for a moment and did not respond. Rogue finally slumped down with her back to the headboard of her bed.

"Mah mama was a psycho bitch who A'h am glad is dead." She curtly stated and pressed her lips together firmly. "When do ya have to leave?"

"Not until later, I believe." He said evenly. Her voice was laced with a quiet desperation. He pulled out a small bottle from his robe pocket and lightly tossed it to her. She smiled a feral smile.

"Yer goin' to even though yer pissed off. That's really sweet." She said and rose to her feet. She threw back the bitter contents of the bottle and turned to her enigmatic lover-man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius was mad enough to spit. What had Snape done to him in that Occlumency practice? He knew that Harry had accidentally looked into the Pensive but Snape's actions were unacceptable. 'Snape you squall. Where are you?' he thought angrily. Remus was ahead of him.

"Oi, Moony. Find 'em?" he asked as his friend shook his head. "Maybe Rogue knows." And with that Sirius barged into Rogue's room to startle one upset mutant and one infuriated potions master.

"I was about to say not to go in there." Remus said softly as they both looked at the scene before them. Rogue was still in her jeans but little else. Snape's robe had been pulled down to his waist. They had been entangled in each other but were now furiously dressing and cursing at the two intruders. Snape with hexes and Rogue in mixed French and German.

Sirius now suddenly realized what had been going on before he arrived covered his eyes and turned away. "For the love of all things holy Snape, put your robe back on." Snape did not do so right away. Instead he held up Rogue's jacket to keep any eyes off of her currently un-clothed torso. She gave him a brief smile as she shimmied into her tank top.

"A'h didn't know that there were still gentlemen left, Darlin'." She said put her jacket back on as Snape pulled his robes back into place.

"Now Black, you had something that you probably wished to accuse me of?" Snape said icily and calmly straightened his robes. Sirius turned to the man he hated more than any on this mortal coil.

" I suppose I shouldn't be disgusted by your lecherous actions, should I Snape. What I wanted was to know why you felt it was necessary to stop Harry's lessons. You know that if the Dark Lord was to try use Harry for some sort of pawn then..." Sirius said and began to get rather red in the face.

"If the Dark Lord was to try anything, which he can not do inside of Hogwarts, then I would sense it and contact the Order. If that is all I must go set up for the meeting." Snape briskly said and left the room. Remus was looking at Rogue with reproachful calm. She smiled slightly then frowned.

"A'h don't suppose that y'all know how to knock?" she asked as she tried to issue them out of her room.

"I don't suppose you have the sense not to become involved with the scum of the earth. I mean honestly, Snape is the most disgusting kind of bastard that there is." Sirius began and was quickly silenced with Rogue's wethering glare.

"Look, If A'h got to put up with "the love that dare not speak it's name" goin' on through the walls then ya can get over mah relationship." She said and slammed the door in their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed and spring bloomed. Not that Rogue took much notice. Everyone was moody about something. Sirius was mad and disgusted that she could stand having Snape around at any time. Remus tried to keep himself away from the whole mess. Snape cooled a few degrees towards her since their privacy was invaded. Rogue tried not to show how that had hurt her. However he came back a few weeks later.

The next morning Rogue made a big breakfast while humming some such song to herself. Sirius grumbled over his eggs. Rogue smirked.

Spring gave way to early summer and the restlessness of the house grew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where's that damn elf? He's taken somethin' o' mahn again." Rogue drawled as she tried to refrain from screaming. Her room, her trunk and her belongings were hers and no one else's. Rogue walked into the parlor where Kreacher was currently laughing to himself near the fireplace. Rogue raised an eyebrow and closed in on the small creature. "Alright, what the hell are ya doin'?" Rogue asked as the dirty thing turned his large eyes to her.

"Filthy mutant girl tries to accuse Kreacher. But now it will be just me and Mistress." He laughed and twirled about in a circle. Rogue narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. She proceeded to the meeting room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Scuse me y'all, but A'h think that this little scumball has sumthin' to tell ya." Rouge said as she pushed open the door and unceremoniously dropped Kreacher onto the floor. His large eyes bugged out at the sight of Sirius.

"Pardon me master, Kreacher was just cleaning sir. Then the disgusting girl picked me up sir." The house elf began and was cut off.

"He was actin' funny by the fahrplace." Rogue stated and looked at the members of the order. There were maps and plans stretched out everywhere.

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted at the small elf. "Tell me right now who you were talking to."

"Harry Potter called sir." The elf said and did not meet anyone's gaze.

"Mister Potter seems to have had another vision of the Department of Mysteries. He saw you there Black." Snape's voice now came from the doorway. He looked a bit disheveled. As if he had ran through the house to find them. Rogue pulled him out a chair, which he ignored.

"Right then!" Moody started and moved into action. "Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Snape and myself will go to the Department of Mysteries at once and see if Harry's vision holds truth."

"I feel I must insist that Sirius stay here since Dumbledore shall arrive in moments. I must return to Hogwarts to avoid any of Umbridge's interrogation. Also, the last time I was aware, Potter was in the woods." Snape stated and quickly turned heel and left.

Rogue smirked as she read between the lines of what he said. 'Potter is in the woods and I hope the bloody centaurs tear him to pieces for causing all this trouble.'

"Hey, what about meh?" Rogue called out though the din. Suddenly grounded all the wizards and one witch turned to look at Rogue as if she had just grew up out of the ground. "Hey A'h got powers an stuff. I deserve to come along and help. After all A'h 'ave been in this damn house as long as Shaggy over thare." She stated and cocked her hips. No one said anything until Kreacher tried to stifle a laugh. Sirius narrowed his eyes at once.

"Right, I forgot about you." He stated and grabbed the house elf by the tea towel. "OK you little traitor. As your master I order you to tell me all that you know of what the Dark Lord is planning." Kreacher's eyes got huge as he bit and clawed and howled out his treachery.

"The Dark Lord, he hates half breeds and those filthy humans. Now he hates even more master. Now there are humans who think they are better. They are not. Filthy mud-bloods and slimy mutants. They try to take over the wizards, but the Dark Lord will not let them. He will win and Kreacher and Mistress will be together again without despicable son." The sooty elf wailed. Sirius clenched his jaw and had brief thoughts of breaking the stupid elf's neck.

"Kreacher, I order you to remain here and tell Dumbledore exactly as you told me. Tell him we have all gone to the Department of Mysteries." Sirius shouted and booted the small creature across the room. Fuming he and the rest of the Order began to make for the doorway. Rogue was waiting there in an interesting outfit. A black spandex suit that had a deep gray breastplate and shoulder pads. Gloves and thick-soled biker boots.

"Well, come on y'all. We got an evil guy to go get rid of. Raght?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Regarde, le Autobus! Und Sandra Bullock don le Autobus. Und le bomb de le Autobus! Regarde Keanu Reaves don le Autobus un Dennis Hopper j'e l'amour. Dat was de film Speed in Francois. Which in France was called Lavietess, actually it was called Speede." Remy said to himself as he moved his swollen wrists in his cuffs. They were heavy iron right out of the Dark Ages. Very uncomfortable for the former thief. He had been here for a few months and finally succumbed to the fact that the creepy people in the robes would not talk with him.

The heavily rotted door opened enough for a blast of cold air purged the small cell. There were four black robed figures. 'Merde, just like d'assassins. Well Remy got out of dat one just fine.' He thought as his head suddenly snapped to the side. The man who struck him moved back into the line as the apparent leader moved forward.

"We have been patient with you and your kind," the grim reaper like figure fairly hissed at Remy. "Mutantssss. You are not but dirt under our feet. Now tell usss of the girlsss weaknessss." Remy looked at the man and smiled his famed smile.

"Now now Monsieur Reaper. If dat all jou wanted Remy for den jou should 'ave asked." Remy stopped and spit. The spittle and blood formed a death seal and a devil's candy cane on the midnight black robes of the Dark Lord. Blood red slits met blood red irises. With a swift movement of his wand they all left.

Remy's body hung there, his smile still intact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Well this is just creepy.' Rogue thought as she walked down the deserted hallways. The Department of Mysteries was exactly what it promised. Tonks was walking a few steps ahead. Neither girl realized that a thin wall had leapt up and separated them until it was too late.

Now, in her narrow, dim hallway Rouge squinted. 'Keep going. It's not like A'h can find the way back.' She thought. Behind her was only ink black. The hallways were beginning to twist like taffy in a pulling machine. Rogue shook her head and kept walking. 'Hey this is kinda like in the Sandman comics A'h read when A'h was a kid.' She thought as the hall was now filled with different sized mirrors. She turned to the one that made her reflection in bright neon flecks. Suddenly she was too close, way too close.

Before she could run away the mirror sucked her in angst and all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _STUBEFY!"_ shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters. "_STUBEFY, STUBEFY_!"

But nothing happened--- one of the Death Eaters shot his own stunning spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, to of who went streams of silver light like arrows past them that left craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it was Bellatrix Lestrange sprinted right for him. Holding the prophecy high above his head he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.

It seemed to have worked. They streaked after him, knocking chairs and table flying but not daring to bewitch him in case they hurt the prophecy, and he dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come. Inwardly praying that Neville would stay with Ron—find some way of realizing him—he ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish—

He was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body. He landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on a dais. The room rang with the Death Eaters' laughter. He looked up and saw the five who had been in the Brain Room descending toward him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench toward him. Harry got to his feet and waited for it to end. As the first one charged a miraculous event took place. The Death eater was sent spinning back into the others. Now Harry looked up to see Rogue. She was balanced on one leg after kicking the Death Eater with all she had. Rogue tipped her head back a bit as she lowered her leg and took a fighting stance.

"Best hang back a bit Darlin' It's goin' ta get messy and Mama ain't here to clean up." She warned and took out the next charger with one well-practiced left hook.

Presently the other members of the Order arrived to help the fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A'h think A'h am inside a magic eight ball." Rogue said as the multi-color world shimmered. There were mirrors everywhere. Basically she was walking anywhere with out being noticed.

"Hallways."

"Brains"

"People runnin'"

"Meh fightin"

"People runnin' opposite way."

'What the crap?' she thought and sprinted back to the last mirror. Looking down about five stairs she could see it as plain as day. There were wizards and Death Eaters fighting like there was no tomorrow. Sirius was fighting a skeletal woman. Harry was being defended by, herself?' Rogue shook her head and tried to sort this out.

The obvious yet impossible scenario arose first. She tried to think of others but could not. Bringing back her right hand she began to pound on the glass as hard as she could. Screaming obscenities in frustration she felt something horrible, wonderful and destructive well up inside. With one last scream of fury the glass shattered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why is the squalling room shaking?" Harry called out. Everyone had ceased movement. There was a soft noise then a sonic boom. Glass came exploding out of the sixth tier of stairs. A few Death Eaters were thrown to their namesake. Out of the hot pink smoke came a weird wash of colors. A deep ocean of blue twisted with a burst of blood red. Sunset orange mixed with moss green. Neon colors twirled into a whirlpool of colors that were never suppose to exist. A soft slosh noise now reached Harry's ears. Footsteps. Someone was coming out of the Technicolor mist.

It was Rogue.

No one moved as the Rogue near Harry stood up straight as she saw the other Rogue who looked livid. The Rogue who was covered in paint rushed and forcefully attacked the non-painted one. The first one was laughing. Painted Rogue stopped.

"Ya think this is funny ya cunt rag. A'h hate you so bad that A'h can't even see straight." Rogue shouted at the double.

"You know that you should really not speak to your betters like that daughter." The other Rogue said as she preformed a low roundhouse and knocked Rogue off her feet. The still standing Rogue smiled as she melted away and was replaced by someone else. Deep red hair was vivid against blue skin. A skintight black skirt and top drew attention to her at once. Rogue looked up and screamed every black word she could think of. She was quickly backhanded into Sirius. Rogue picked herself up and wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Now dear, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Mystique asked as she advanced on her terrified daughter. "Besides the point of regaining the prophecy, I have quiet a bone to pick with you." Sirius was about to curse that blue woman to hell and back, but he was hit with a hex by Bellatrix and diverted his attention for a moment. When he looked back she was slumped against the wall and being hit by the woman. They were both screaming and beating on each other.

"You are the most ungrateful child I ever bore..."

"Ya never cared for meh. If A'h was inconvenient ya left me with anyone who wouldn't kill meh."

"You were always my favorite."

"Bull shit. A'h hate ya more than anyone A'h have ever known."

"Did I ever make a person to be a friend for Kurt?"

"Ya used meh to spy on the X-men. Ya manipulate meh whenever ya get the chance, ya bitch!"

"Honor thy mother and father you skank."

"Don't try ta bring God inta this you whore."

"You don't think you are really about to win against me, Rogue. I trained you."

"And A'h killed ya before. A'h guess we can both be re-educated."

Sirius was desperately trying to help the bloodied Goth and keep his godson out of danger but it was a bit hard with the hexes and lies Bellatrix was spewing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Are you more worried about your godson or you other spawn, Cousin?" she screeched as his curse struck her arm. She sent one back in retaliation that he was able to duck.

"Is that the best you can do. Mess with my mind with your pathetic lies?" Sirius called back as Bellatrix straightened herself.

"I mean what I say, and I say what I meant." She began to rhyme in this sickeningly sweet voice. "You child is over there fighting for her life with her mother."

"OH Come On! You can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. He saw Harry. He saw Rogue.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. Rogue finally brought Mystique down by grabbing on the throat. Her eyes widened as the memories of a night seventeen years ago and a six-month pregnancy flowed into her mind. Chartreuse eyes wide she watched the person she never knew well enough.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through he ragged veil hanging from the arch...

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Rogue saw a look of remorse and sorrow on her unknown father's pale and thin face as he fell through the Gothic archway and did not re-appear from behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a summer breeze and then fell back into place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing. ---Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would re-appear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not re-appear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin and Rogue grabbed Harry around the chest and held his arms, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry—."

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through."

"It's too late, Harry--."

"We can still reach him--."

"Ya can't reach people on the otha side Sugah."

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but neither would let go.

Rogue would have paid more attention to all that was happening around her. Harry going off to seek vengeance, the stupid school kids being fixed up, Dumbledore going off to defeat the Dark Lord, Snape coming in bloody and broke. He said something about a dead boy that he had seen before.

Rogue was lost in thoughts. Not lost as much as consumed. Mystique was resurrected in a simple spell. She sought vengeance against her killer, yet she had a twisted and sadistic love for Rogue. The fact that she was living in her father's house made Mystique cackle in glee.

Rogue slumped against Snape and let it all go as she fell into the bliss that is unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days turned into years for the people who lost their beloved friend, Godfather, enemy and father. Harry had been left out of the other three's plans for re-decorating the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Rogue lifted the doormat and looked at the key in her glove-shrouded hands. She turned the heavy nickel handle and the musty hallway was filled with summer light.

Snape had yet to speak for a good three days. He was trying to process and make any sense of the information he was given. He, Severus Snape Potions Master, had been as of this year was screwing the seventeen year old daughter of Sirius Black. That thought alone made him desire quick castration and a seat in Hell. Much less the fact that Rogue had killed her own mother, as she said for a second time. Snape believed her to be delusional.

Remus Lupin had lost a friend, a lover and the only person who accepted him fully as a werewolf and a human. His shaggy hair and thin paleness was passed down to the young woman standing at the foot of the stairs. It was evident and no one saw it. Remus shed silent tears for his lover, his friend and his sanity.

Stealthy a wolf stalked up the staircase. Chartreuse eyes followed the graying fur.

Rogue was lost, which is not a bad thing to be as long as you look forward to where you're going. Rogue found everything she was searching for in one year's time and then lost it. Her livelihood was gone as was her father, whom she never truly knew, her lover who seemed to avoid her at all costs and her home which will soon be no more.

She calmly walked down to the tattered velvet curtain and pulled it back. The screams of Mrs. Black started but died in her throat. Rogue's glare was enough to silence a banshee. Bringing her heavy boots down on the bottom right of the picture frame she broke the wood.

Rogue glared at the portrait of her grandmother and cursed her for being as evil and narrow minded as she was. Pulling out her lighter with a silver wolf soddered onto the sides she calmly and rationally set the picture aflame.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't hear her boots on the carpet. She must have followed the blood. Snape looked at Rogue from the corner of his eye. She seemed to have rid her psyche of some demon. However his judgement told him not to do anything. 'Allow her to take in the scene and then decide appropriate action.' He thought as his mind whirled with information and logic.

Rogue walked forward to the bedraggled wolf. He was lying on the bed he and Sirius shared. His muzzle was bloody. Kreacher's lifeless body was lying in a heap by a closet door. Rogue sat down on the bed and absentmindedly petted the wolf. Crystal tears cut through the black make up. The wolf howled. Finally they left the house of sorrows, allowing it to be truly Black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's......... It's done. Merda Santa! A'h can't believe that A'h finished. Wow. I don't think A'h know what to say. Umm.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please continue.

** STAY FROSTY**

** The Goth Witch**


End file.
